Ijola
Izba romańska, sklepiona, — ale już ze śladami budzącego się wczesnego gotyku. W tylnej ścianie — w głębokim wnęku duże okno, zamknięte w ołów ujętymi witrażami. Gdy się ie otworzy, widno naprzeciw — na tle nieba — szczyt dachu kościelnego i dzwonnicę. We wnęku, na wzniesieniu, na lewo ława drewniana, na prawo rzeźbione karło z poręczami i Wysokiem oparciem. Na prawo pod ścianą łoże, obok, przed dużym czarnym krzyżem — klęcznik, nieco na środek wysunięty. — W ścianie z prawej, trochę ku przodowi, niewielkie i nizkie drzwi; między drzwiami a łożem ciężka skrzynia rzeźbiona. — W ścianie lewej w pośrodku kominek; między kominkiem a wnękiem okna warsztat snycerski, obok zasłonięta duża figura Matki Bożej. W kącie skład narzędzi, materjału i t. p. Od kominka ku przodowi półka na ścianie z rożnem cynowem naczyniem; nieopodal na środek wysunięty stół na krzyżakach, przed nim ława i dwa krzesła drewniane. Na stole ręcznik, na nim napoczęty bochen chleba i nóż. Obok dzban gliniany, w który włożono pęk świeżych polnych kwiatów. — Oliwny kaganek na okapie kominka. ARNO siedzi obok okna w karle, z głową wspartą na dłoni. Może mieć lat trzydzieści parę, — twarz blada, asketyczna, rozpłomieniona dużemi oczyma — włosy długie i broda. Strój średniowieczny, skromny i surowy, na ramionach czarny płaszcz, krojem do habitu podobny. Zachodzące słońce oświetla go barwnie, padając przez witraże... WALA w stroju wędrownego pisarza, stoi tyłem o stół oparty, z cynowym dzbanem w ręku i śpiewa, :Pod zieloną wiechą :jest tam dziewczę hoże! :miód nalewa w izbie, :całuje w komorze! :hu-ha! ARNO poruszył się niecierpliwie, jakby mu chciał przerwać. WALA wznosi dzban. :Do ciebie, bracie! — Zagląda. — Jeszcze w dzbanie dla nas obu zostało! — potem pójdziemy pod Zieloną Wiechę! Nawet o pocałunki pięknej szynkareczki nie będę zazdrosny! — Pije. — Uf! dobre było! — Podaje dzban Arnie. — Na, masz! — pij do dna! ARNO odsuwa dzban dłonią. :Nie będę pił... WALA :Znowu to samo! Ha, cóż robić, to ja już i skończyć muszę... — Pije do dna, odrzuca próżny dzban i zbliża się ku oknu. — Ale słuchaj-no, chłopie, co się z tobą stało? Jak mnich wyglądasz, a i to źle mówię, bo mnichy przecież winem nie gardzą! — Poznać cię nie mogę! Ucieszyłem się tak, gdy mi powiedziano, że tutaj jesteś, — pędzę dniem i nocą, aby cię zobaczyć, a ty... Tfy, do licha! Wyrwać się powinieneś z tej nory —! ARNO :Dobrze mi tu jest... WALA :To samo mógłby szczur powiedzieć w próżnej skrzyni zamknięty. — Arno! Arno! — czyś ty już zapomniał o naszych wędrówkach po jasnym, szerokim świecie? ARNO :Dawno już temu... WALA :Nie bluźnij, chłopie, i nie gadaj głupstw! Nie dawno, bośmy obaj młodzi jeszcze! Przynajmniej co do mnie: jestem młody i młody będę zawsze, dopóki mnie djabeł za moje grzechy do piekła nie porwie, — co nie daj Panie Boże, amen! — Widzisz, to odmładza, gdy się tak włóczy po świecie — żółtemi drogami, przez łąki i lasy, od miasta do miasta, od sioła do sioła, — z pustym nieraz brzuchem ale z swobodną myślą i z pieśnią wesołą! — Czasem się zdarzy kupcowi bogatemu list napisać, czasem pana przejezdnego żartem zabawisz — i złoty grosz wpadnie do kalety... Przepijesz go wtedy w przydrożnej gospodzie i gonisz znów dalej... ARNO podpowiada mimowolnie: :— za szczęściem...? WALA spoważniał na chwilę. :Hej! — szczęście... Ten ptak pozostał gdzieś daleko za mną, w lesie zielonym i śpiewa sobie na gałęzi, na której się kiedyś obwieszę! — Głupstwo! — Słońce znalazłem złote na niebie — i na dnie dzbana złoty śmiech! — To mi wystarcza. ARNO :To ci wystarcza... WALA :Musi. Bo zresztą — szczęście... Znasz je? co? ARNO :Znam. Przyszło tu do mnie. WALA przygląda mu się. :No, jeśli to tak wygląda człowiek szczęśliwy... Wiesz ty, co ja ci radzę? Pluń ty na to swoje szczęście t pójdź raczej ze mną — w świat!... ARNO :Nie mogę! — nie mogę... WALA :A to czemu? — Marniejesz tutaj, — nie przecz — ja to przecież widzę... — ARNO wymijająco: :Księża mi dali robotę, — rzeźbię figurę, do wielkiego ołtarza w kościele... WALA :I to ciebie trzyma? :Daj temu pokój! — do pracy jest zima, lato — do pędu, do życia, do śmiechu! Pójdź jeno ze mną! Tu ci brak oddechu, tu brak powietrza! Podskakuje ku oknu i otwiera je szeroko. Słońce, skryte za kościołem, już zachodzi, — niebo płonie czerwoną zorzą wieczorną. :Patrz w te złotą zorze, patrz! Tam jest słońce za kościelną wieżą, a pod niem łany niezmierzone leżą, lasy i sioła, — dalej sine morze! Pójdź ze mną — w słońce! Będziemy błądzili znowu, jak niegdyś: od miasta do miasta, przez góry, rzeki i lasy i łany, gasząc pragnienie w przydrożnej krynicy, śpiąc pod szerokim klonem lub jaworem, słońcu i wiatrom śmiejąc się i życiu! Kęs chleba wszędzie dobrzy ludzie dadzą, a w braku ludzi — jabłoń nas nakarmi! A jeśli miodu dzban się gdzie nadarzy, to snadnie, bracie, starczy dla nas obu! a jeśli ładną spotkamy dziewczynę, to się nie będziem o jej usta kłócić! Pójdź jeno ze mną! Świat jest tak szeroki, są lasy, łąki, strumienie, obłoki — zginiemy na nim! A gdy nam się znudzi samotność, dobrych poszukamy ludzi, siądziemy spocząć u wiejskiego proga i będziem w ciszy chwalić Pana Boga... A gdy się życie znów sprzykrzy spokojne, to cóż nas trzyma? pójdziemy na wojnę, albo z kupcami popłyniem za morze! Potem — wróciwszy — siędziem zaś w klasztorze; ty będziesz rzeźbił, póki ci ochoty starczy do pracy, ja — rękopis złoty na pergaminie przepisywać będę, dopóki żywić zechcą mnie, przybłędę, ptaka bożego, który znów odleci, kiedy mu słońce wiosenne zaświeci! Arno pójdź ze mną! — ARNO po chwili wahania: :Ja już w tym klasztorze życia dokonam... WALA :Co cię opętało? mnichem chcesz zostać? ARNO schyla głowę. :Nie wiem. Może, może... Nic nie wiem teraz. WALA po chwili: :Hej! coś mi się zdało, że to nie klasztor cię trzyma, lecz zamek! ten złoty dworzec malowany, który bokiem się wspiera o klasztorne mury! Dość się ten dziewek pańskich czepia klamek; przyznaj się, pewno cię która urzekła? Rzuć ją do licha! — dość tego po świecie! A zresztą djabeł jest w każdej kobiecie; jdy się jej trzymasz, zajdziesz z nią do piekła. ARNO drgnął. :Dajże mi pokój... WALA patrzy nań. :A może to pani? sama grafini? Słyszałem coś o tem, tam pod Zieloną Wiechą, kędy piłem z dworską czeladzią, że mieszka w tym zamku cudna właścicha... — Pieknaż jest naprawdę? ARNO mówi obojętnie: :Nie widziałem jej nigdy. Od czasu, jak pan wyjechał na wojnę, — a przed mojem przybyciem to było, dwa lata już temu, — nie opuszcza podobno swojej komnaty, chyba idąc do kościoła, krytym gankiem w murze i z zasłoną na twarzy... Tak mi mówiono; ja nie widziałem jej jeszcze nigdy. WALA po chwili — poważnie: :Dziwne tu rzeczy o niej powiadają. Podobno oczy ma jakieś uroczne i kto ją zobaczy, wnet rozum traci dla niej? ARNO :Nie wiem. WALA :Bywają takie oczy, bywają... Ja to wiem... Pono i kasztelan przez nią oszalał? Przywiózł ją skądś zdała, nieznaną nikomu i pojął za żonę... Jak jej to? Maruna? ARNO :Tak pono. Co mnie to obchodzi! WALA do siebie: :Boże nas chroń od zarazy i sideł niewieścich! ARNO :Co mówisz? WALA :Nic. Myślałem tylko, że kobiety dobre są, póki się człowiek niemi bawi. Ale życie w to kłaść... ARNO żywo: :Nie mów!... — Urywa. WALA po chwili: :Arno, kto ona? ta twoja? ARNO :Nie wiem, o co się pytasz... WALA patrząc nań badawczo: :Z tobą doprawdy coś niedobrego się dzieje! Żyjesz jak we śnie... chciałbym cię zbudzić... ARNO :Daj pokój! — nie budź! — ostaw mnie w pokoju! WALA :Kto ona? powiedz! ARNO Mara! sen mój, zjawa... Tutaj nie idzie zgoła o kobietę... WALA ogląda się, spostrzega kwiaty. :A wiec dla kogo te kwiaty?... ARNO żywo: :Nie tykaj! WALA :Tyś nie pod krzyżem położył je, zatem są dla kobiety przeznaczone! — Wyznaj! ARNO gorąco: :Gdybym je rzucił do stóp Marji Panny, te rozkwitnione dzwonki i dziewanny, — gdybym uwieńczył niemi jasne skronie, które tu płoną w cierniowej koronie, jeszcze by świętszej nie spełniły służby!... WALA :Arno! nie bluźnij! — kto ona? ARNO :Ja nie wiem. WALA po krótkiej chwili: :A zresztą — co mnie to obchodzi! Słuchaj, pani czy dziewka — rzucaj ją do czarta! Twojego życia żadna nie jest warta, — ty się zabijasz! — przecież ja to widzę!... ARNO jakby mimowolnie: :Nie! — ja dopiero teraz żyć zacząłem! WALA natarczywie: :Ty mi powiedzieć musisz, co to znaczy! — tu są szatańskie sprawy, mnie się widzi. To urok jakiś na ciebie rzucony! ARNO wznosi głowę. :Wiec tak! rzucony na mnie urok boży, który mi droższy jest niżeli życie, niźli krew moja! — :Przybyłeś zdała — po dziesięciu latach — i w świat mnie kusisz, — lecz jam dziś inny, niż wtenczas, przed laty!... :Przez dzień żyję jak we śnie, przez mgłę się na świat patrzę i na ludzi, a sen dopiero przynosi mi jawę; we śnie natchnienie białe ku mnie spływa, i ja je przyjmuję kwiatami... WALA :Jak to — ? ARNO :W drżących promieniach miesiąca przychodzi — i staje blizko, ucieleśnione, widome i jasne; tak w twarz mu patrzę, jako tobie, bracie, natchnieniu memu i złotemu szczęściu, którego tknąć się boję dłonią, aby nie pierzchło ode mnie! WALA żegna się. :W Imię Ojca, Syna... ARNO mówi dalej: :A gdy przeminie błogosławiona, święta noc zachwytu, a gdy widzenie jasne się wymyka i z promieniami księżyca uchodzi kędyś w toń nieba, ginąc w porannych dzwonów srebrnym płaczu: ja je zaklinam — z modlitwą na ustach, w linjach i kształtach wieżę je, zmuszając to drzewo, aby moim snem się stało! I oto sen mój przyjął kształt i ciało, i dzisiaj — wskazuje dłonią na zakryty posąg — patrz! to jest całe moje ukochanie, to mej tęsknoty wieczystej wcielenie i czarnoksięstwo mojego żywota! — ta Wniebowziętej postać wyrzezana w drzewie lipowem... posąg duszy mojej... WALA :Nic nie rozumiem, ale strach mi czegoś... Niech go zobaczę... '' Wznosi rękę, aby płótno odsłonić.'' ARNO :Nikt go jeszcze dotąd nie widział... Wala! WALA :Tu są jakieś dziwy... :Pokaż! — Szybkim ruchem zdziera płótno. ARNO chcąc mu przeszkodzić: :Co robisz! — WALA spojrzawszy, rzuca się w tył z przerażeniem. :Święte moce nieba! gdzieś ją ty spotkał? ARNO :Kogo? WALA :Te dziewczynę! — Arno! ty znasz ją? ARNO zdumiony. :Ja sen mój wcieliłem, widzenie, które Pan Bóg zesłał na mnie... WALA po chwili wybucha śmiechem. :Ha, ha! — sen tylko! to tylko widzenie, które po nocach nawiedza rzeźbiarza... A mnie się zdało... Głupi jestem, głupi! jeszcze pamiętam... Cofa się, nie spuszczając oczów z posągu. ARNO zmieszany jego słowami: :Lecz co to, na Boga? WALA :Zasłoń ten posąg! — Nie! tego widzenia Bóg ci nie zesłał!... ARNO podejmuje płótno i zasłania posąg. :Uspokój się bracie, co ci się stało? WALA siada i oddycha ciężko. :Nic, — złudzenie jeno... Nic już...! — to tylko, żem darmo po świecie gonił, chcąc uciec przed swojem Wspomnieniem! Ha, ha! wspomnienie włóczęgę dognało tutaj... Za mało pił włóczęga, mało! i zląkł się — trzeźwy — jakieś głupiej zjawy... Po chwili — znacznie spokojniej: :Ten posąg dziwne przypomniał mi sprawy... Widzisz, dziś trudno mi na miejscu siedzieć, ciągną mnie lasy szumiące i pola — a przecież — gdyby nie dziewczyna, Boże! byłbym ukończył Teologję świętą i zamiast błądzić, jak goljard ubogi, rzeź góry, miasta, zapylone drogi, byłbym dziś księdzem i mieszkał w klasztorze... Djabli nasłali mi dziewkę przeklętą! dzisiaj... Uderza pięścią w stół. ARNO :Wala! WALA zrywa się i otrząsa. :A może to lepiej, że jestem dzisiaj, jako ptak ten — wolny! Zdechnę pod płotem? — tak mi się podoba, i nic nikomu do tego! — Pluń, bracie, na wszystkie dziewki! — Gdzież ten dzban u licha? Próżny — do kroćset...! A wiesz, piękna była i złotowłosa... Ani kropli wina? — Taka podobna... Pójdź ze mną pod Wiechę! grosz mam — ostatni! — Prawie dziecko jeszcze, a tak wabiła... Czart ją wziął już pewno! Jagna... hej! Jagna...! Pić mam dziś ochotę, aby zapomnieć... A te włosy złote... Z niej tam już pewno djabeł ma pociechę... Licho mnie zwiodło do tego klasztoru, gdzie straszą widma... — Lepiej w głuchym boru... Głupstwo! pójdź ze mną — pod Wiechę! pod a potem na świat —! Wiechę. Zwraca się ku wyjściu.'' '''ARNO wstrzymuje go, zmieszany. :Stój! stój jeszcze chwilę... WALA :Czy chcesz iść ze mną? ARNO pogląda z wahaniem na niego, potem na posąg. :Nie, — to niemożliwe, ale... WALA :Wiec czego? Puszczaj mnie do licha! Tutaj się lekiem i smętkiem oddycha! Ja — by żyć — musze mieć słońce nad głową, lasy i wichry... — A ty gnij tu sobie, kiedy ci dobrze! Ciesz, się widzeniami, któremi szatan twoje oczy mami! Wybiega. ARNO po wyjściu jego stoi przez pewien czas, jakby niepewny, co począć — w głębokiej zadumie. Nagle wznosi głowę, jakby myśl go jakaś uderzyła — i powtarza z przerażeniem: :Szatan...? Po chwili wstrząsa głową i uśmiecha się. — Wolnym krokiem podchodzi ku oknu, siada na brzegu ławy, i — naprzód pochylony — wyciągnąwszy rękę, odsłania nieco płótna, okrywającego figurę i wpatruje się w nią długo — tonąc zupełnie w tym widoku. Dzwony klasztorne zaczynają z wolna bić na „Anioł Pański”... '''ARNO' prawie mimowiednie osuwa się na kolana i przyciszonym, z jękiem dzwonów zlewającym się głosem, rozpoczyna modlitwę. :Anielska przyszła do Panny nowina, :że z Ducha pocznie i porodzi Syna; :błogosławiona ta święta godzina! :Bądź pozdrowiona, Panienka Maryja, :Ty najśliczniejsza, przeczysta lilija; :wąż się zdeptany u nóg Twoich zwija... :Bądź pochwalona Matka i Dziewica! :stopy Twe wsparte na rogach księżyca; :jak księżyc błyszczą jasne Twoje lica... Pochyla się jeszcze więcej; już tylko szept słychać niewyraźny... Po chwili i dzwony milkną: jest głęboka cisza na Świecie. Zorza wieczorna dopala się na niebie. W progu staje O. HILGIER opat klasztoru, stary, wysoki zakonnik, o dobrotliwej ale poważnej twarzy. — Patrzy przez chwilę na pochylonego rzeźbiarza, a wreszcie mówi, nie ruszając się z miejsca: :Pokój z tobą, mój synu... ARNO zrywa się żywo: teraz dopiero spostrzegł przybyłego. :Co to?... co to? O. HILGIER postępuje parę kroków ku środkowi izby. :Powracając z pacierzy, zaszedłem, aby ci przypomnieć, że jutro jest dzień Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Panny Marji... ARNO :drgnął, — patrzy na księdza niemal z przerażeniem. Jutro... już —? Dzień Wniebowzięcia... O. HILGIER :Tak. Mamy po raz pierwszy odsłonić wielki ołtarz w naszym kościele, którego przyozdobienie za bożem snadź zrządzeniem tobieśmy powierzyli. ARNO przesuwa dłoń po czole. :Tak... tak... jutro... O. HILGIER :Wszystko jest już gotowe, — jeno brakuje nam jeszcze, głównej, środkowej postaci: Królowej Anielskiej w niebo się unoszącej... Dałeś przyrzeczenie, że dzisiaj bedziem ją mieli. ARNO pospiesznie: :Ach... nie skończyłem, ojcze. Nie skończyłem, doprawdy! O. HILGIER :Synu, zawód nam sprawiasz i boleść dotkliwą. Ufaliśmy słowu twojemu... Wczoraj czy onegdaj mówiłeś — ARNO zmieszany: :Tak, zdawało mi się, sądziłem... Będzie wkrótce gotowa. Kilka dotknięć dłótna jeszcze... Składa ręce błagalnie. :Pozwólcie, ojcze! Kilka dotknięć tylko! O. HILGIER :Przygarnęliśmy cię tutaj, dali przytułek, jak syna opieką tkliwą otoczyli — ty się nam teraz takim zawodem przykrym wypłacasz, wstyd nam robisz wobec wszystkich zamków okolicznych, gdzieśmy wieść rozgłosili radosną, że nowy posąg Maryi... ARNO z nagłem postanowieniem odrzuca zasłonę z wizerunku świętego. :Więc niechaj będzie! Oto, jest. Zabierzcie. O. HILGIER :Bogu niech będą dzięki najwyższemu! — Pochyla się i osłania dłonią oczy, aby lepiej widzieć. :Czegóż ty chciałeś jeszcze od siebie, sztukmistrzu? :Stare oczy moje w zmierzchu nie dobrze już widzą; spostrzegam jednakże dłonie wzniesione — i twarz, zwróconą ku niebu... Anieli ci ją chyba we śnie ukazali, te przecudną, świętą twarz Maryi. ARNO głucho: :Tak jest, anieli mi ją ukazali... O. HILGIER :Jest taka piękna, że aż znajomą mi się być wydaje. Nie mogła Najświętsza Dziewica wyglądać inaczej! Boże cię błogosław, mój synu. Godnie dzieła dokonałeś — na chwałę Jego i świętej Matki Chrystusa! Bierze w dłonie głowę Arny i ściska. ARNO przyklęknąwszy u stóp księdza, z wybuchem: :Ojcze! mój ojcze! — O. HILGIER :Co to jest? ból jakiś drga w twoim głosie, który dzisiaj snadź radością jeno rozbrzmiewać by winien? ARNO powstaje i w milczeniu opiera się o framugę okna. O. HILGIER podchodzi ku oknu i siada w karle. :Nie mówię tego, aby cię w dumę wzbijać! owszem, ukorzyć się powinieneś przed Panem i skromnem sercem Mu dziękować, że dając ci zdolność przedziwną, pozwolił służyć sobie w tak piękny i wzniosły zaiste sposób — Ale to nie grzech, jeśli się rozraduje wdzięczne serce w tobie, żeś obraz doskonały Najświętszej Panienki na bożą chwałę uczynił! — A pomyśl tylko, jakie szczęście Bóg dać ci raczył! — Jutro tą postać, dłońmi twemi wyrzezana, święconą wodą obmyta i do dostojeństwa świętego wizerunku podniesiona — w jarzących świec otoczy, w kadzideł obłokach oczom ludu się ukaże i oczy ludu i ludu serca ku górze, ku górze podniesie! Jutro... ARNO z mimowolnym krzykiem: :Nie zabierajcie wy mi jej! nie zabierajcie... O. HILGIER ze zdumieniem: :Co to jest? co to znaczy? Nie pilnoż ci onej chwili doczekać —? ARNO po chwili walki wewnętrznej: :Byłem taki szczęśliwy, rzeźbiąc te postać Najświętszej Dziewicy, — szczęśliwy, jak nigdy, nigdy! Pokochałem ją, — życie moje całe, całe umiłowanie jest tutaj... — Urywa. O. HILGIER :To dobrze, żeś Marji oddał swoje serce... ARNO :Tej jasnej, tej cudnej oddałem je postaci... teraz lęk mnie ogarnia na myśl, że mi ją zabiorą, te Wniebowziętą, — że jutro — wszystkiemu ludowi — Tak mi się zdaje, że razem z nią odejdzie coś ode mnie, szczęście jakieś... O. HILGIER wznosi głowę i osłaniając znowu oczy dłonią, w zapadającym zmierzchu przygląda się figurze. ARNO po chwili milczenia — nieśmiało: :Ojcze... czy niemożnaby... dni jeszcze kilka...? O. HILGIER prawie surowo: :Nie. Jutro wielki ołtarz musi być odsłonięty, płaszcza że dzień to podwójnie uroczysty... Gościa dostojnego witać będziemy. Szlachetny rycerz Kuno, zamku tego pan, znać dawał przez posły, powraca jutro do domu — po wojnach skończoch, na święto pokoju... ARNO :Na święto pokoju... O. HILGIER :Tak, — boży pokój ogłoszono po świecie... Treuga Dei... Benedictum sit nomen Domini Dei nostri — in saecula... saecula... Pokój tym, co polegli — i dla tych pokój, co przy życiu zostali... ARNO jakby do siebie: :A dla mnie? dla mnie?... Czemuż ja go znaleść nie mogę —? O. HILGIER po chwili milczenia: :Synu mój! — jednać jest tylko do prawdziwego pokoju droga! ARNO półgłosem: :Jedna jest droga... O. HILGIER :Tak. Skarżyłeś się przed chwilą, że ci ukochany posąg Maryi zabiorą. Nie chcę dociekać teraz, co w tej myśli było grzesznego, a co z miłości bożej płynęło, — ale, synu! wszakże ty całe życie u stóp Wniebowziętej możesz przepędzić! — Nie zabiorąć Jej, nie zabiorą, syneczku, jeśli zechcesz tylko. I pokój boży będzie z tobą i sercem twojem — na wieki! ARNO patrzy nań pytająco. O. HILGIER :Czyś już zapomniał? Przed paru miesiącami w jasny wiosenny dzień, kiedyś do tej oto pracy miał się zabierać, mówiłeś tu do mnie: Jeżeli Bóg pozwoli dzieła godnie dokonać, nie chce już więcej niczego! Jeżeli da mi natchnienie, w zamian resztę życia Najświętszej Rodzicielce Jego poświecę! — Synu mój, za bożą wolą dzieło twoje godnie skończone! ARNO pochyla głowę. O. HILGIER powstaje i mówi poważnie: :Jutro — w dzień Wniebowzięcia, do powitalnej uroczystości, do radosnej chwili odsłonięcia ołtarza i trzecie święto dołączymy: święto twoich narodzin dla Boga. Czy nie chcesz, jutro, dopełniając ślubu, oblec sukienki zakonnej? ARNO z przerażeniem: :Ojcze...! nie, nie! — jeszcze, dni bodaj kilka... O. HILGIER zwraca się ku niemu. :Znowu słyszę to samo! Kilka dni... Czyż byś się wahał ślubu dopełnić i pokój uzyskać prawdziwy? ARNO :Nie, ojcze, — ja chce, ja pragnę... ale jeszcze nie teraz, nie dziś, nie jutro...! Ojcze nie wiem, czy godny już jestem. Nie wszystko jeszcze we mnie... O. HILGIER :Dziwne i poplątane to jest, co mówisz. To jedno wyrozumieć tylko mogę, że myśli i uczucia ważą się w tobie, jak ptaki, jak ptaki! co gniazda pod wieczór znaleść nie umieją! Bóg niech cię ma w swojej opiece! — Patrz na to niebo czyste i niezamącone! Wsłuchaj się w tę wielką ciszę wieczorną na ziemi! Leci ponad światem, — szerokie ma skrzydła, — jak cały widnokrąg szerokie... ta boża cisza błogosławiona. Z daleka idzie — za słońcem goniąc upalnem — z za borów gdzieś, z za miast, z nad mórz, których nie znamy, z krajów, o których myśmy może nie słyszeli. Bóg nam ją zsyła — na pocieszenie, na ukojenie, na uciszenie serca naszego! Niech się tak stanie! — Przyjąć ją tylko trzeba, przyjąć — tę ciszę bożą! — Niech się tak stanie! — Dobrze-ć z nią jest i błogo. Wiem, że jest dobrze... Z wielkiego ja rodu jestem — burzyła się we mnie duma pańska krew, i niepokoje mnie gnały po świecie... I ja niegdyś — za młodu — na koniu, w jasnej zbroicy... Grzmiały surmy, szczękało żelazo... Dawny to czas. Wszystko przeszło jak sen. Panu Bogu na ofiarę, dostatki i życie, zaszczyty... Mnich jestem pokorny. Nalazłem przystań spokojną, ciszę niezmąconą, której i tobie życzę, mój synu, — sercu twojemu, sercu młodemu, które się lęka jeszcze i pragnie i niepokoi... Kładzie mu dłonie na schylonej głowie. ARNO :O! gdyby chciała, — o! gdyby mogła ta cisza zamieszkać w mem sercu... O. HILGIER siada znowu. :Bóg twoje serce uciszy, gdy mu je oddasz całe. — Ale tobie snadź świata żal jeszcze! ARNO :Nie, nie, nie! po stokroć nie! Nie świata... O. HILGIER :Więc o cóż ci chodzi? ARNO po chwili milczenia: :Ojcze... zapytać się chciałem... O. HILGIER :Słucham. ARNO :Znacie świat, w księgach jesteście uczeni i u Boga służbie, — powiedzcież mnie, prostemu rzemieślnikowi, zali od Bogi Wszelkie natchnienie pochodzi, tylko od Boga? — On jeden zsyła na człowieka to wszystko, co piękne, święte i anielskie? — Ojcze mój! wszak prawda? O. HILGIER :Tak. Jeśli godzien jest człowiek. ARNO :Powiedz mi, ojcze, — Bóg widzenia daje? Bóg ucieleśnia te wielką tęsknotę za tem, co jasne i czyste i złote? On we snach ludziom pokazuje raje i szczęście zsyła na ten padół łzawy, snom dając pozór świętej, żywej jawy? O. HILGIER :Ja tak wierzę, synu. ARNO :I Bóg to sprawić może, iż zjawisko, sen, czy widzenie — krwią zatętni żywą i jako złote i świetlane dziwo stanie przed okiem człowieczem — tak blisko, że szczęście swoje ma się w dłoni prawie, i snem się żyje, jakoby na jawie? O. HILGIER :Święci miewali różne objawienia... ARNO znowu na kolanach. :Ojcze, mój ojcze! ale ja świętym nie jestem... :W bożej otom ręce, bożym płomieniem me serce się pali i boży na mnie spada sen —, a jednak nie znam bożego pokoju! O. HILGIER zaniepokojony: :Wyznaj mi wszystko, coć na sercu leży... ARNO z wybuchem: :Ja drżę, że razem z posągiem Maryi, który mi mają zabrać do kościoła, znikną widzenia, zniknie to wielkie moje szczęście senne, w ten dzień mi dane, — mnie niegodnemu, kiedym przed pracą modlił się do Boga o iskrę świętą, — w cichą i wiosenną noc księżycową! :Że już odleci duch, zapewne anioł, którego Bóg mi raczy pokazywać na wzór dla dłoni mojej nieudolnej, rzeźbiącej lico Panienki Maryi! O. HILGIER po chwili milczenia: :Synu! o cóż ci idzie? Jeżeli Bóg taką wielką i niepojętą łaskę zesłał na ciebie, jeżeli dać ci raczył widzenia, ażeby słabej dłoni twojej dopomóc, to dziękować Mu tylko winieneś, niczego nad wolę Jego świętą nie żądając! — Dzieło twoje skończone już — i słuszna, że duch, którego ci Bóg we śnie pokazywał, opuści cię teraz powracając do niebieskiego domostwa swojego. ARNO :Ja nie chcę, ojcze! raczej wszystko inne! raczej niech dusza moja wyjdzie ze mnie! bo to jest życie moje, to więcej dla mnie jest, niż życic! :Ojcze! do grzechu przyznam się przed tobą, do winy, która niepokojem napełnia duszę moją: ja kocham moje widzenie, zda mi się, więcej, aniżeli Stwórcę, który mi je zesłał, więcej, niżeli one Wniebowziętą, którą rzezałem nie dla Pańskiej chwały, ale dla serca swojego! :I w tej postaci Najświętszej Dziewicy, w dziele rąk moich widzę — strach wyznać! — nic niebios Królowę, ale tę zjawę jedynie miesięcznych nocy, która mi życiem się stała! O. HILGIER :Nieszczęsny, nieszczęsny człowiecze! ARNO coraz namiętniej: :Gdy się chcę modlić do Panny Maryi i przed figurą ona skłonię głowę, to ja się modlę do mego natchnienia, do duszy mojej, do miesięcznego srebrnych nocy cienia i takie słowa szepcę, które — zda się — grzechem są prawie, chociaż to wszystko jest mi takie święte i takie czyste! O. HILGIER surowo: :Szatan to kusi głupie serce twoje, szatan, co czyha wieczyście z niepojętej łaski bożych darów ciznę gotuje dla człeka, gdy mu się podda! ARNO :Ojcze litości! Dziś drugi raz słyszę szatańskie imię, a przecież widzenie Pan Bóg mi zesłał! O. HILGIER :Tak! — ale widno za szatańską sprawą ty dary boże obracasz na marne, bo w dumie swojej rąk swych nędznych dzieło stawiasz nad Piękno niebieskie prawdziwe! Czas już, by Pan Bóg odjął ci na zawsze łaskę tę, której tyś uczcić nie umiał! ARNO :Ojcze mój, ojcze! O. HILGIER :Tak! boś ty zaprawdę skalał anielskie widzenie grzeszną, miłością — i posąg owy Przeczystej Dziewicy, z którego modły nasze pokorne muszą zdjąć zmazę dopiero! ARNO :Jeślim ja zgrzeszył, ojcze! ty mnie ratuj! powiedz, co czynić mam! wspomóż me siły, bo nie mam mocy sam zawładnąć sobą! O. HILGIER :Ku Bogu serce wznieś! tylko ku Bogu! Odepchnij niecne szatańskie podszepty, które twą dusze nierozumną kuszą i czyń pokutę! ARNO :Gotowy-ć ja jestem, ojcze! gotowy... O. HILGIER :Złóż na ofiarę Bogu szczęście swoje, boś ty je tylko miał dla chwały bożej! i miasto bluźnić, poddaj się w pokorze woli niebieskiej, która odtąd, mówię, nie będzie widzeń zsyłała na ciebie! Dziś noc ostatnia, którą tu przepędzisz w tej swojej celi! :Widzę tam kwiaty, rzuć je pod Chrystusa stopy i światło zapal i tu krzyżem legnij na twardych kamieniach posadzki! Tak noc przepędzisz, — a jutro, o świcie, bracia zakonni wezmą tę figurę i na ołtarzu postawią, gdzie woda święcona w święty ją obraz przemieni! A ty, ubrany w zgrzebną nowicjusza suknię, noc każdą będziesz odtąd krzyżem leżał w kościele przed świętym obrazem, któryś wyrzezał — i prosił Maryję o wstawiennictwo, dopóki ci serca Bóg nie oczyści, iż stanie się jasne, jako przejrzysty kryształ. :Wtenczas dopiero pokój na cię zejdzie i wtenczas przyjdziesz do mnie, do klasztoru, przyjąć zakonne święcenia. :Tak będzie. ARNO :Słucham... O. HILGIER :Bóg niech cię ma w swojej opiece... Patrzy jeszcze przez chwilę na schylonego Arnę, poczem z wolna wychodzi z izby. — Mrok zapadł; jest już prawie zupełnie ciemno. ARNO wznosi się po jakimś czasie i mimowolnie idzie wypełnić rozkaz księdza. Zbliża się do kominka, bierze z okapu kaganek zapala, — następnie bierze kwiaty ze stołu i idzie pod krzyż. Przy klęczniku staje — duma. — Wschodzący księżyc pada w tej chwili przez okno i oświeca jego twarz. Arno wznosi głowę; z dłoni wypada mu kaganek i gaśnie. Jak senny postępuje parę kroków ku rozświetlonemu księżycem oknu. Przed samem oknem kwiaty wysuwają mu się z ręki, — on sam osuwa się na kolana, opadając twarzą i rękoma na ławę. — Długa cisza. Światło księżyca lśni coraz jaśniej. Po pewnym czasie — w zupełnej ciszy — na przymurzu okna ukazuje się biała postać niewieścia, idąca z prawej strony — w jasnej smudze światła księżycowego. Ręce ma wyciągnięte, twarz wzniesioną ku górze, oczy zamknięte, usta rozchylone nieco. Rozpleciony złoty włos spływa jej falą po barkach. Stąpa jak we śnie — bez szelestu, zdaje się raczej być niesioną nieziemskim jakimś powiewem. ARNO wznosi głowę, jakby ze snu się budząc, i nie ruszając się z miejsca, woła półgłosem, prawie sennie, bez zdumienia, jeno z bezbrzeżną jakąś miłością: Ijola! ''IJOLA na dźwięk wzywającego ją głosu drgnęła, dłonią chwyta za uszak okna, rozwiera oczy. — Ciche, głębokie westchnienie, — pogląda na rzeźbiarza u swych stóp, — na ustach błyska uśmiech błogosławiony. Ja jestem... ARNO wznosi się na kolona. :Przybywasz znowu, znowu mi się jawisz, — na gwiazdach widzę cię znowu, w promieniach jasnych księżyca — o, moja! :Czy ty przychodzisz mnie żegnać? IJOLA zsuwa się z okna z wolna ku niemu i mówi cicho, sennie: :Tu kwiaty... pachną... ARNO :Tyś najwonniejsza, tyś jest z nich najbielsza, kwiecie mój dziwny, gdzieś w czarodziejskim wyrosły ogrodzie, gdzieś na błękitnym łanie firmamentu, co złotym gradem gwiazd okwita w sennych godzinach szczęścia! — Deptaj po kwiatach! niechaj mrą z rozkoszy, że się twa stopa ich dotknąć raczyła! — i pójdź! pójdź! ja tęsknie... IJOLA :Słyszałam kędyś w cieniach nocy głos twej tęsknoty, kwiaty mi one białe zapachniały, które mi oto pod stopy się ścielą — i oto jestem przy tobie! — ARNO :Długo czekałem... IJOLA :Długo? :Czyż to nie przed chwilą sen mnie ogarnął — przy tobie — i oczy mgłą mi omroczył, gęstym, cichym cieniem, z którego przy tobie wykwitam znowu — szczęśliwa? :Tyś czekał? ARNO :Dzień cały! — Noc już późna — i już myślałem, że nie zstąpisz ku mnie, tak jako zwykle, śnie mój szczęśliwy! :Popatrz! gwiazdy złociste Wozu już się chylą na nieboskłonie i świt wnet wzejdzie, świt, który mi bierze ciebie odgłosem dzwonów i szarym pobrzaskiem dnia wschodzącego! O! jeśliś dzisiaj zeszła raz ostatni, jeśli mnie żegnać przychodzisz, ty biała! ty złotowłosa! — zabierz i życie moje razem z sobą, zabierz, o, jasna! — IJOLA :Smutek mnie całą ogarnął, gdyś mówił. :Lękam się, — powiedz, czemuś mnie przestraszył? Jestem przy tobie... ARNO :Jesteś... Niech chwila ta wiecznością będzie, niech ta godzina nigdy się nie kończy! Jesteś, wieczorna, święta gwiazdo moja, — jesteś...! :Jakże ja tęsknię za tobą! — Od rana żyję myślą o wieczorze, o cichej nocy, gdy zejdziesz ku mnie, jasna, ty — sen mój złoty, złote widzenie boże! Kwiaty całuję, które twoja stopa biała trąciła, na ścianie szukam twego cienia, który malował mi księżyc, patrząc na szczęście moje niezmierzone — ty moja! :Przymykam oczy, by cię widzieć duszą tęsknoty mojej wielkiej! Wołam cię, wołam tem złotem imieniem, któreś przyniosła mi tutaj ze sobą, a którem snadź cię nazwała dziecina jakaś niewinna, gdyś jej się we śnie biała ukazała, lub kwiat na łące, co płakał rosą, widząc, że spływasz w promieniu księżyca i lecisz dalej! — :Wołam: Ijola! — :Ijola...! :Dusza cię moja całuje tem słowem, bo usta nie śmią — ni oczy!... :Ijola! — słowem, co jest tak podobne do ciebie samej, jak woń do lilji onej z pod twej stopy! IJOLA podejmuje kwiat. :Do lilji onej... ARNO :Ijola! — słyszysz? czy słyszysz głos mojej tęsknoty, głos miłości, który cię wzywa po dniach całych, złota! moja! Ijola! — słyszysz? IJOLA :Tak, — słyszę... :Zda się w noc jakąś spowita i cisze, w życiu, którego nie znam zgoła, trwam przez dzień cały, póki się księżyc nie rozkwieci biały i póki głos twój nie zawoła, bym przyszła do ciebie... I wtedy przychodzę... po gwiezdnej drodze, po tęczy miesiąca, co błyszczy na niebie, przychodzę do ciebie — tęskniąca! Upuszcza lilję. ARNO :Kwiat ci z rąk wypadł... IJOLA :Pono był nie dla mnie... :Kwiat taki biały... ARNO :To utęsknienia mojego są kwiaty —! IJOLA :Czyż ja nie jestem — twoja tęsknota? ja sama? czyż mnie wołanie twoje nie tworzy? :Nie wiem nic o sobie. :W jakiejś nicości spoczywam, jak w grobie, ciemnością spowita szczerą — póki nie wezwiesz... Dopiero ty mi rozpalasz gwiazdy na błękicie i twoja miłość snadź mi daje — życie! :Ktom ja jest? powiedz... ARNO :Nie wiem, kto jesteś, ani wiedzieć nie chce, — dość mi, że spływasz ze srebrzystym blaskiem do izby mojej, aby wnieść do niej szczęście i natchnienie! że imię twoje w kraju duchów znaczy: Życie, Pokój i Światło! — dość, że w anielskość twoją świętą wierze, — ty moja! ty jasna! IJOLA :Czuje, że miano jakie mi nadajesz, chociażby w myśli, stwarza to we mnie, co znaczy! Jestem tem wszystkiem, czem ty mnie nazywasz, i tylko tem jestem! Nadaj mi piękne imiona, bo chce być szczęściem twojem! Kategoria:Jerzy Żuławski Kategoria:Dramat